Rizzo's Happy Place (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Rizzo has always loved watching pink sunsets alone, and it always kept her happy. But what would happen if her friends watch it with her. What will she tell them?


That evening, Rizzo was sitting in her room having her usual smoke. She decided to have the rest of the day alone because she never had moments alone by herself.

She looks around the room and then out the window. She stared at the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She had seen this before but it has gotten better.

It was the pink sky, she always loved pink skies when she was younger and still does. She smiles softly at the beautiful view.

The beautiful orange and gold sun setting, hot pink skies and light pink clouds along with light blue skies like cotton candy mixed together as the sun sets.

She kept staring out the window after putting out the smoke until it grew dark. Rizzo always enjoys those types of sunsets and she knows they don't really come that often.

The next day, she sat through a science lecture and the bell rang. She thought of asking her teacher about the sunsets although she never asks any teachers in her life.

Rizzo asked her teacher, "Ummm.. I wanna ask you a question."

The teacher asked confused, "Ummm… Yes Miss Rizzo?"

She asked, "Well, I saw something last night and it looked like a gorgeous one too… And I was wondering if there is any research, or you know anything about… y' know… Sunsets."

The teacher replied, "Well… I'm not even sure but you can maybe try any library… I think they have something."

Rizzo nodded and replied grateful for the first time, "Thanks!" And then she left.

A couple hours later, she sneaked into the library without being seen by anyone else because it would destroy her reputation.

She went to the section where the sun books are. She searched and finally found it and then took them out.

No one even noticed that she went in the library. No one except someone who happened to be there also. She was very curious.

The next day, Rizzo sneaked to the dumpster reading the book about sunsets and smoking at the same time. She read about why do they look pink.

But then a voice called out really close to her ear which scared her, dropping a cigarette into the book.

"HEY RIZZ!"

"Ahhh!" Rizzo looked and noticed Frenchy standing right to her. She asked, "Frenchy? What are you doing here?"

Frenchy then replied with a different answer, "Your book is on fire."

Rizzo looked down to the small fire in between the pages. She cursed and then put it out before at least a few pages have burnt.

"See what you did," Rizzo asked annoyed.

Frenchy asked curious, "Whatcha reading?"

Rizzo replied lying, "Uhhhh…. Nothing. None of your bees wax."

"Is this what you bought from the library?"

"No, why would I-" She stopped, looked at Frenchy and asked, "How did you know I was at the library?"

Frenchy replied with a question, "What book is this?"

"What were you doing Frenchy?" Rizzo asked. "How did you find me?"

"Not until you tell me what book it is. I never seen you read before."

"Well not until you tell me why you saw me in the library and what you were doing."

Frenchy looks at her best friend realizing she won. She took a deep breath and then explained, "Well, my mom noticed my progress report and I was flunking, so I had to go to the library and have Eugene Felznick to tutor me. I pay him anyways for it…. Ok, so I let him write longer essays and long algebra equations, I can't help it. So tell me what book you bought."

Rizzo sighs and then said, "The thing is I am a little curious about the sunsets."

"Oh that's easy!" Frenchy giggles, "The sun rises in the eat and sets in the west! Is that what you want to know?"

Rizzo says annoyed, "I know what the sun does. I mean why it's pink!"

"Oh… I don't know."

Rizzo looks down at the burnt pages, "Great. Now as I nearly found out why, the details have burnt. There goes my 5 bucks."

"Sorry Rizz, I didn't know," Frenchy said really sad.

"It's ok. I don't really think it matters anyways."

Frenchy immediately said, "Oh no. If this really bothers you so much, can you show me or anyone so either of us knows?"

"Alright. Well come by my place and you can probably see it."

Frenchy nodded. "Ok then."

Later that day as it began to sunset, Frenchy came by and Rizzo took her to her room to have a good view.

"See?" Rizzo points to the pink sky as the pink sun sets.

Frenchy stares at it in amazement. "That's the most prettiest sunset I have ever seen."

Then Rizzo says with a smile on her face. "I told you so."

"How come you never told us that you love pink skies?" She asked.

Rizzo thought for a moment and then replied, "I don't know. I never really thought of the reason why I really do."

"But I do have to admit, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Frenchy says still looking out the window.

"Though I don't have a reason, but it's one of the only things that keeps me happy. It really makes me want to paint a picture of it so I can see it all day."

Frenchy looks at it and then smiles. "You are so right Rizz."

The next day, Rizzo and Frenchy sat on the porch waiting for the sunset to go down.

"When is it going to happen?" Frenchy asked.

"Any minute now…" Rizzo replied.

"HIYA GUYS!"

They heard someone calling them and noticed Putzie and Jan coming over.

Rizzo asked smiling nervously, "Putzie! Jan! What are you both doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you want to get together to watch the sunset," Putzie explained. "Frenchy actually invited us to see."

Rizzo looks at Frenchy a little more annoyed and asked whispering, "You had to invite them? I told not to tell anyone about what I love."

"But I didn't promise to keep a secret Rizz…" Frenchy said worried that she'll be mad.

Rizzo looked at them and sighed, "Fine. You guys can watch with us."

"Yay!"

Putzie and Jan sat on the porch after getting ice cream from the ice cream truck that passed by Rizzo's house and then they watch the sunset together.

Jan stares at the sunset in amazement. "I can't believe that sunset can be this pretty. I never knew it can be that pink! It looks like a cotton candy that I can eat." Then she licks her ice cream. "It looks so pretty! isn't it Putzie?"

"It is," Putzie replied with a smile and wraps his arm around Jan as they watch the sunset together.

Rizzo then said to the three. "Alright, please don't tell anyone else about it, I don't want anymore people here to indulge something that I really like and keeps me happy."

They all nodded.

But then the next day, Rizzo, Frenchy, Putzie, and Jan sat on the porch waiting for the sun to go down.

"Is it happening yet? Is the sky gonna turn pink?" Jan asked excited.

"Not yet. Wait for it," Rizzo replied.

But then suddenly Marty came over and said, "Hey! Whatcha doing you guys?"

Jan giggles and replied, "Were watching a cool sunset! Wanna join us Marty? We got ice cream!"

Rizzo rolled her eyes really annoyed. She asked her friend, "Really Jan, you had to say it…"

"Oh don't worry Rizzo, I'll take it to the grave, ok?" Marty asked crossing her heart.

She said, "That's what you said when you didn't keep a secret about me being pregnant which was false."

"C'mon Rizz. I promise. You're my best friend."

Rizzo sighed and said sarcastically, "Fine. The more people the better."

Marty smiled and then sat watching the pink sky.

"Was it always like this?" She looks surprised. "I never notice the gourgeous sunset all my life!"

Rizzo just sighs annoyed. This used to keep her happy because she needs moment to herself, but now it's not that private anymore.

The next evening, it was Rizzo, Marty, Frenchy, Jan, and Putzie sitting on the porch waiting for the sunset.

Before Rizzo knew it…

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

"HOW'S IT HAPPENING?"

Rizzo cringed and sighed a little angry.

It's Doody and Sonny.

"We're watching a sunset! Join us!" Frenchy giggles kissing Doody on the lips.

Rizzo asked, "What are you both doing here anyhow?"

Sonny replied, "Well, Marty told me to come and I invited Doody because he has nothing better to do…"

Rizzo then looked at Marty angry and really annoyed. She said, "You crossed your heart Marty."

"Well I couldn't keep a promise from my boyfriend," Marty says as Sonny wraps his arms around her giving her a kiss.

"God!" Rizzo shouted at her, "Now I really can't trust you! First you blurted out the secret from me and now this?"

Marty takes a few steps back and then said, "Hey, it ain't my fault that Sonny had spread that rumor!"

"You said not to tell anyone."

Doody then said, "Hey chill Rizz!"

"Yeah, the more people the better," Putzie said smiling.

Rizzo sighed really upset and then Marty and Sonny were smooching each other as they watch and Frenchy and Doody cuddle together.

Then later the next day before she felt better that no one talked about it, Danny and Sandy came to join because Doody told them forgetting to keep the secret. She was really pissed but let them join.

And finally the next evening, that was when she really lost it.

Rizzo suddenly asked before the sunset starts, "Do you all have to come here every single night to just watch the sunset?"

Danny replied, "Well Rizz, your place is the best view to watch a perfect sunset."

She said, "But seriously, I didn't ask anyone else to come. I never did. Frenchy I would do, Putzie and Jan, your ok, Marty your fine, but the rest of you I can't take it!"

She then finally lashed out at them extremely pissed off continuing.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE MOMENT FOR ME! THOSE PINK SUNSETS AND SKIES ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME SO HAPPY! AND NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE, IT DOESN'T REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY ANYMORE!" She sighed calming down a little bit, "Alright. If another person shows up here I will flip out."

Then she heard, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

She then screamed and walked away punching someone's car.

Kenickie stood there in confusion. He asked the gang, "Ok. What was that all about?"

Frenchy sighs and explained the whole thing to him. After she was done, Kenickie said, "I'm gonna go look for her."

Putzie then warned, "Uh, Putz, you might not want to talk to her. Especially when she has gone berserk."

"Hey relax Putz, I always handle her and her angry situations."

"Kenickie. She gave you a black eye," Danny said.

He replied, "That was the time when I went to the dance with Cha Cha. But I don't deserve that!" Then he left.

Eventually, he found her. Sitting at the beach watching the sunset finally go down.

"Hey…"

Rizzo turned to see him and then sighs, "Hey…"

"You wanna talk to me?" Kenickie asked sitting down next to her.

Rizzo just sighed and said, "Only one person can make a my moment just as better as nine."

"Hey… I wanna ask you-"

"Why I lashed out. Well this is a time where I have a moment and peace," Rizzo replied.

Kenickie asked, "So… Pink sunsets is the only thing that keeps you happy huh?"

"Yeah. They do. That's why I want to be alone," she replied.

He then said, "I thought I only keep you happy."

Rizzo looked at him and then said, "No. Kenickie. You are one of the only things that keep me happy. Just you, the pink skies, smoking, and drinking cheap wine."

"Oh really?" Kenickie asked. "You like those things then your own friends huh? You know you can't keep watching sunsets forever. They don't last that long. You don't have to keep the sunsets to yourself you know. Why not share it with everyone else? It's not like all yours. So I think you should stop being selfish and just share with the gang. You should be ashamed."

"I know, I know, I know," Rizzo said annoyed, "But this is when I have a moment. There is nothing else to look at alone."

He sighed, "I know, but sometimes you can't keep it all forever."

She looked at the sunset and back at him feeling a little guilty. "You're right."

"Hey!"

They looked over at the gang running over to them.

"Hey, we're sorry that we upset you," Danny says.

"Guys it's ok," Rizzo said smiling.

Marty asked, "But we just wanna know why you didn't tell us before."

Rizzo just smiled at her friends and explained what she explained to Kenickie.

Then Danny said, "Alright then, well we're gonna get home and leave you alone to watch the sunset."

They were about to leave and then Rizzo shouted, "Hey! Don't leave!"

They stopped and turned around confused.

"Just stay. I know I was being really selfish. But you guys are my friends and it looked like fun to watch pink sunsets together, not just as friends. Like a family."

They all smile and then join. Soon they sit on the beach watching the most beautiful pink sunset that they have ever seen.

All couples cuddles, making out, or eating ice cream while watching.

Kenickie then asked Rizzo, "So you wanna watch sunsets alone?"

"Nah. It's kinda more fun with my friends," she replied chuckling, "I would love to be alone someplace else with you."

He asked, "Oh, where?"

"The drive-in!"

 **Alright! What do you think of this story? Positive reviews please! And also I am writing a Frenchy story, followed by Kenickie's and finally Danny's. And then there will be a special coming up soon along with more shocking story chapters. But this may take a while** **because school has started and I have to take care of assignments, but it doesn't really stop me from this. I promise to write some more! Again, positive reviews!**


End file.
